Atomic Hearts of Great Universes
by Eorendel
Summary: Kuroko's normal life is throw into disarray as mercenaries of outer space kidnap him. Is just simply an anonymous request to take a mere human? What role does Kuroko's past and origins have to do with a possible intergalactic war? The key must be inside. AU. BL. KagaKuro. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket it belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I own my mind though. Ha.

**Pairing:** Kagami x Kuroko mainly, but there'll be side pairings as well.

**Warnings**: Boys Love. (Everything would be softcore regarding that.) Some violent scenes when action is required (nothing you haven't watched already on TV.)

**Full summary:** Kuroko is an average young adult who studies philosophy, he has good friends and a good life but suddenly his life is thrown into disarray and his reality turns upside down as unexpected beings 'contact' him. Who is that person who wants him no matter what? The stars and danger are closer than expected. Will the truth of his heritage be revealed or the ruthless emperor will change his mind before Kagami can do anything? When he is the key to an intergalactic war where the perception of time and space are a stake there is so much to think about.

**A/N: **First KuroBasu story! I can't think anything to say! Please enjoy!

•••

Usually there isn't a thin line between dreams and reality. Often we can recognize what can hurt us and what not. Kuroko didn't know if what was happening was real or not. He was watching as a pair of fierce red eyes stared down at him. It was the prettiest red color he had ever seen in his life. But they were icy, callous, and almost cruel. Kuroko didn't know why those eyes were watching him like that. The eyes belonged to a man standing beside Kuroko while he lay down on a hard surface. Kuroko could feel the proximity of the other. Slowly, as if he had been dreaming for a long time, Kuroko started focusing on his surroundings. It was a foreign cold dark place; the walls and the ceiling were a metallic blue. It was clear that he wasn't in his room anymore, but Kuroko was yet to find if this was a dream or not. That was the only reason why he hadn't panicked.

The man shifted closer, his hand slipping over Kuroko's chest until it reached his neck. Kuroko didn't have the time to react when he started gripping his throat. His body jumped, and he tried to move away but within seconds Kuroko realized that his hands and legs were tied. He felt the answer to his previous doubt as he gasped for air, this was certainly real. Kuroko felt that his heart was about to burst, he squeezed his eyes shut in shock. He couldn't think of a way out of what was happening, fear began to plague his mind. And suddenly, the oppression on his neck ceased. Air rushed freely through his lungs along with relief but the hand hadn't left his neck. Instead, fingertips buried themselves into his skin moving as if searching for a switch.

Kuroko opened his eyes as the hand left his neck to see the retreating back of the man who just seconds ago practically choked him to death. The door opened automatically and Kuroko caught a glimpse of something. For an instant he saw a scene beyond his wildest dreams, a big blue planet was floating outside a window while thousands of stars shone in the dark background. Kuroko recognized that blue planet. His mind gave him possible answers. He didn't like any of them.

He gazed upwards to the metallic blue ceiling feeling immensely helpless and strangely calm.

•••

Kagami's heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway, he turned left. An automatic door opened and he went inside the control room, the occupants gazed his way, "He doesn't have a neural interface." Kagami informed, "He didn't even try to resist when I tried to test him."

"Did you untie him, Kagami? Did you even give him a chance to fight back?" Vice-captain Hyuuga asked him in a sharp tone.

Kagami remained silent.

"Incompetent idiot." Hyuuga sighed.

"The point is that he didn't do anything more than squirm." Kagami grumbled.

"And that is a problem for you because your playtime is halved?"

"Enough you two," Captain Riko spoke with a frown, "I don't like this at all. This job has been troublesome from the start."

"You think so too?" Hyuuga narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," Riko glanced outside through the crystal, Earth was the name of the planet, "Since we do jobs outside the jurisdiction we ended up travelling to this deserted galaxy. We don't ask questions regarding the origins of the job but this is too strange." She moved away from the reflection of the blue planet, "The results say that there isn't a database for his genetic code. At least for half of it."

"Human…, and something more?" Hyuuga stared at Riko and she nodded.

"What's the big deal?" Kagami said, "We just need to transport him to the designated location and that's it. It's great that he's not putting any resistance, right?"

Riko pursed her lips lightly, "When Kagami says something reasonable, a star implodes in itself somewhere of a galaxy." Hyuuga snickered and Kagami glared at his superiors.

"I'm done, I'll be in my cabin." Kagami didn't wait for a reply, the doors closing behind him.

"He doesn't realize of what is happening, does he? We stumbled into something big. And that boy… that boy is a mystery." Riko frowned, "We weren't able to pinpoint his location with our technology so we had to work personally using our abilities."

"And yet we couldn't find him." Hyuuga said, "That boy was invisible."

"Until Kagami came to help." Riko stared at him.

Silence enveloped them for a moment, only the soft lull of the machines surrounding the room.

"Maybe I'm overthinking things and Kagami is right. Our job is to transport him nothing more." Riko sighed.

"Maybe," Hyuuga agreed but, "Maybe not. Remember, we don't know who our employer is. We don't know who we are dealing with."

The two walked near the crystal, "Are you saying…?"

"I'm saying that we need to be prepared for anything." Hyuuga stared at the blue planet while it floated slowly in the black space. "Nothing is safe in these times."

•••

Kagami hadn't always worked with Riko and Co. In the past he had held a completely different title, one in which his goal wasn't the safety of the 'merchandise' but rather the _disposal _of it. He was living peaceful times thanks to Riko, he was grateful for it although he didn't demonstrate it much. Kagami lifted his left arm and stared at it for a while. A familiar face with an annoying grin flashed in his mind and he growled, he stood from his bed digging his nails into his palms. He tried to calm down and decided to walk for a bit. The ship they were using wasn't nearly as big as the main one but it since the other one was in maintenance they had little to choose from.

On his way he passed the control room where Hyuuga and Riko were setting course to _A__ↄ__tthiçФ_ which was the location of place they were supposed to deliver the boy. They still had a long way to go. He turned right getting inside the room where the 'merchandise' was. As expected he hadn't moved an inch from where Kagami had left him. He strolled inside without a reason and stared down at him. He certainly didn't have any of the regular characteristics of any races he had known. It was mildly intriguing to say the least.

"Light." Kagami ordered and bright white lights lit the room. Kagami's red eyes gazed curiously when the boy flinched, his brow furrowed as if pained. The boy's eyes began to open carefully. Kagami took in his appearance calmly since he hasn't really had the opportunity to do so before. He concluded that the merchandise looked weak. While that thought remained in his mind a pair of eyes began to focus on him. Kagami didn't know why but for an instant, an incredibly long moment, he found himself drowning in bottomless pits of blue color. His mind didn't register or acknowledged it but his entire being felt when something deep inside him cracked.

Soon, things he didn't know about himself would be revealed, things that concerned a long forbidden tortuous story, but those would not be answered by the boy in front of him. The boy would not be the answer but the cause.

"Name." Kagami found himself asking without tone.

The merchandise was still staring at him and looked startled when he heard Kagami's deep voice, he hesitated before answering, "Kuroko Tetsuya,"

Kagami was confused as to why he asked that, he already knew it, but for some reason he wanted a confirmation. He fought a strange sensation for a second and he almost missed when the boy said, "nice to meet you."

It was a laughable moment but Kagami didn't laugh, again he said something he hadn't meant to say, "Yeah, I'm Kagami."

Maybe he ate something bad, Kagami reasoned.

"Um, sir," Kuroko brought Kagami's attention, "may I ask where I am?"

"Just Kagami." Kagami felt the need to bite his tongue.

"Alright," Kuroko didn't once look bothered by the restraints on his hands and feet, "Kagami, could you tell me what is happening?"

That question seemed to snap Kagami back to his senses, "In a few words, someone wanted you and we are on our way to deliver you for a price."

Kuroko remained in silence while Kagami observed him, "I see. Thank you for your honest answer."

Kagami frowned, for some reason he was ticked off by Kuroko's meekness, "Aren't you gonna try something? Are you even scared?" From the beginning the only thing Kagami had noticed was Kuroko's dullness of his face.

"I certainly am afraid and quite confused," Kuroko said deadpan, "However, I do not see the point of doing such reckless thing when I clearly do not have a way to fight back or a plan of escape. I reckon that the wisest choice is to understand what is happening and therefore take action afterwards."

"You're…" Kagami was amused, "weird."

"People often tell me so." Kuroko's face changed for a fraction of a second showing resignation but it was back to his usual emotionless state after.

"Do you know…" Kagami stopped, he didn't have to know, and yet he wanted, "Do you know why there's a reward for your head?"

"I do not know," Kuroko tried to move his arms but it was hard to do so, "Frankly speaking, I did not believe that humans existed outside the Solar System. I guess it was arrogant of me to think that humans were the only beings in the vastness of space. However, I cannot fathom why someone would want a normal human like me."

Kagami narrowed his eyes at that, "Human?" he asked, and again his body moved on its own accord, he began untying Kuroko's restrains, halfway he tried to stop but guessed that he could easily stop him if he tried anything but something told him that it was unlikely.

"Yes," Kuroko said sitting on the table he was laying before and sighed in content when he could stretch out, "I am a human."

"Are you sure?" Kagami asked standing in front of Kuroko.

Kuroko frowned slightly; Kagami found the action fascinating, "Is there something I do not know?"

Before Kagami could respond the door opened and Hyuuga walked in. He was startled by the sight in front of him, "What are you doing?"

Kagami glanced at the boy beside him, "Talkin'."

•••

The four moons shone brilliantly in the dark night consuming the shadows away, it was a normal night in AↄtthiçФ. This planet was one of the richest planets in the alliance and one of the most important. Howbeit, the term 'alliance' was merely a formality. AↄtthiçФ was in reality the main power, the axis that provided economic, military and financial subsistence for most of the _ᶅ_๏-_ᾷᶇ_ galaxy and its vicinities. But it wasn't the planet itself which made its overwhelming power possible. From a long, long time, AↄtthiçФ has been connected to certain planets which in return coexisted as one with it. The planets were under one rule, a single order, following only one race's power.

"Aka-chin~," a tall male called, stepping inside a studio where a redhead male was writing, "I have a report of Mine-chin~."

"Murasakibara Atsuhi," Akashi slowly raised his head, giving him a hard look, "Call before coming here."

"Ehhh, but it's an emergency kinda situation~," Murasakibara was chewing something, slightly concerned that Akashi had used his full name, "I couldn't use the NI for this~."

Akashi narrowed his eyes beckoning the other closer, commanding firmly, "30 radius from us equip off." The system was off and Akashi motioned Murasakibara to continue.

"_The_-_you-know-what_ is near _you-know-where~_."

Akashi didn't seem to mind the informality of the report, "Why is Daiki related to this then?"

"Mine-chin went to get _the_-_you-know-what~_."

Akashi seemingly tranquil demeanor suddenly changed, "What?"

If Murasakibara felt affected by the change, he didn't showing it, "Yeah, the ones who found _the-you-know-what_ were Sɇiriᶇ mercenaries, and it seems that the _unnamed_ is working for them now~."

Akashi seemed to tense even more, "I'll have a serious talk with Daiki when he comes back. He has to learn to report before doing missions."

Murasakibara just pitied Aomine's destiny.

"Although, this incident only has reinforced my previous theories," He walked up to the crystal window, staring as the four moons changed its colors, "I'm looking forward to meeting you, Tetsuya."

•To Be Continued•

Review!

Fix my mistakes!

Cliffhanger!

Foreshadowing!

Huh?!

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I am so grateful for your comments! I'm so glad that you like this story of mine! *The feelings of the author can't be described at all* I'm so happy, thank you! :'D

Enjoy!

•••

Kagami was talking calmly while Kuroko was nibbling something that tasted like a cookie but it was gray and with the consistency of glue.

"…there are more than 834 different races known and many more who aren't even registered yet living in some far galaxy. The population ratio is equal to the importance of the place they live. You would think that the better the status quo the bigger the population but it's the opposite. For example, one of the main forces, in whatever aspect you want to think about, is _Lᶓ-iøᶇ_. There're not many but they are…a nasty piece of work." Kagami wrinkled his nose as if smelling something bad.

Kuroko nodded quietly, furtively placing his 'food' aside on the floor, they weren't using the chairs or bed to sit, they didn't mind apparently, "Does that mean that there is inequality among your people?"

"Are you trying to compare it with the government Earth has?" Kagami reached over the lonely bar of food and chewed it down in one bite, "That won't work here. Power is the only answer. Not only money. Just raw power to submit whoever tries to opposes you. It's pretty simple actually."

Kuroko mulled over that answer, concluding to himself that it sounded barbarian and somewhat like the fallen Roman Empire.

"So, going back one of the previous topics, as I understand, the word 'race' has a deeper meaning than I as a human can comprehend."

"Yeah…" Kagami didn't mention that he knew Kuroko wasn't entirely a human.

"However, I can reason that depending on the race there is a particular quality which can be interpreted as a unique ability. Of course leaving aside many aspects such as mixing races and its consequences on that particular nature, correct?"

Kagami looked impressed and highly amused, "You're seriously… weird."

"Thank you, Kagami." Kuroko replied, Kagami didn't actually know if he was joking, being sarcastic or simply sincere, his face and the tone of his voice were difficult to read.

Kagami shrugged, "Actually, I've met weirder people than you. You know, like Captain. It's a freaky thing. She starts like, staring at you hard when you mess up, and she begins to smile. That smile just gives you the creeps! Because, you know she's onto something bad. Really bad."

Kuroko looked earnest at Kagami's story, "It does sound alarming."

"You bet!"

Just then the door opened and Riko appeared, "Kagami, can I have a word with you?" she loomed over the door like a beast over its prey.

Kagami stared at the smiling Riko, "See? I told you."

After that, Kagami followed Riko, he thought that they were going to the control room but they passed by and went to the far end of the ship. The power room was usually used only by the technicians and mechanics. Koganei and Mitobe were there making sure everything was running smoothly. Their job was one of the most essential for the ship. Riko turned around and glared at Kagami, he was unfazed by the scowl, and asked almost innocently, "What did I do?"

"You know what you did. What you're doing." She hissed and Kagami feigned ignorance.

"Well, shall I explain it?"

Kagami looked as if he wanted to protest but he knew better than to interrupt her when she was like this.

"You are _socializing_ with the prisoner!"

"Huh? Isn't he merchandise?"

"Don't evade the point!"

Kagami sighed mumbling, "I wasn't… socializing…"

"What were you doing telling about things he doesn't need to know? Yes, we heard everything. You know that that room is under surveillance."

Kagami knew, but he didn't care, "It was just small talk."

"You were telling him about the freaking Lᶓ-iøᶇ!"

"He was gonna find out about it sooner or later." Kagami protested, avoiding Riko's general direction.

"It's not your place to tell!"

Kagami was growing irritated, little by little, all the words were tiring him down.

"I know you aren't the type to break the rules," in fact, Kagami was someone to follow the rules to the letter, "but don't get attached to something fleeting."

Kagami stilled, the time seemed to slow down for him, he furrowed his brow, his stance changed, his muscles tensed and his bones cracked. Riko held her ground while Kagami tried to control his temper. It was something innate in him. It was the reason why he wasn't close to anybody. It was the cause of all his misfortunes. It simply was the why of who he was. Koganei and Mitobe looked worried but Riko shook her head stopping them skillfully. It was amazing how she could bear the eerie presence that Kagami emitted.

Kagami shook his head, taking all the willpower he had in him to say, "I get it." He wasn't really sure at what he was answering. His head was buzzing. He turned around and left. Riko and Hyuuga were the only ones to face him without fear. But it wasn't as if they were exempted of harm. Kagami wandered for a while through the ship, not really knowing where to go. It was ironic, traveling through infinite galaxies and not finding space to stay.

He was confused.

Kagami knew he was irritated by the nagging but such trivial matter hadn't triggered anything before. When Riko told him not to get attached, he clearly was ready to hurt her. For a second, she wasn't an ally but an enemy to be killed. Kagami couldn't understand what had happened. It terrified him. Just the idea of losing control was unbearable, he, more than anyone, understood how dangerous could be if he lost his mind.

He turned left, not really aware of where he was at. Kagami looked ahead and saw Kuroko on the floor in a corner with his legs bent toward himself, peeking in Kagami's direction over his folded arms. And then he knew, but didn't understand why, he had almost lost control before. But Kuroko called his name and everything was forgotten and it was meaningless and he felt like screaming because he felt like he was trapped. And yet, Kagami walked up to him sitting beside him talking as if they had been friends since forever.

•••

Tw๏çɇ was one of the 430 spatial ports of the ʤᶅᶅɇ galaxy. They were making routine maintenance on the external part of the ship before reaching ℓᶓⱥᶇ where Sɇiriᶇ's main base was located. This particular port was always busy; trades of all sorts took place in that place. Riko and Hyuuga split to take care of some business. Since all the ships needed constant maintenance by the rough travels, pieces and replacements were something valuable and the whole crew was responsible in some way of the state of the ship. After they were done with the preparations and the short stop in the main base they would part for the long journey to the ᶅ๏-ᾷᶇ galaxy and ultimately AↄtthiçФ where they would deliver Kuroko for the reward.

Kagami would usually leave as soon as they reached a port but he asked to stay and 'supervise' the merchandise. He thought that had been a considerable amount of time since Kuroko had really have the opportunity looked outside beside the times were the door of his room had been open long enough for him to see the space through the window in front of his room. Kagami was planning to do something that Riko would not approve at all.

"Hey, you awake?" Kagami asked as he came in the room, "I wanna show you something."

Kuroko was awake trying to understand a book that Kagami had given him before. He didn't understand the language but his curious nature wasn't something he could get rid off so easily. Putting the book aside, he stood and went closer to Kagami, Kuroko looked up expectantly at the taller male. Kagami liked moments like this, it was sort of funny to look down at someone smaller than him. But then again, it seemed that it was more fulfilling if it was Kuroko.

"Okay, put this on your arm." Kagami gave him a small red strap of some type of soft material.

Kuroko looked questioningly at Kagami, "Should I tie it around my wrist or…?"

"Shouldn't you be asking what's it for?" Kagami just reiterated Kuroko's weirdness as the time passed by, "Just tie it wherever."

Kuroko did as he was told. The red strap looked harmless for a few seconds until it began to glow, Kuroko looked speechless as the material began to dissolve into his skin. Kagami laughed at the expression and answered Kuroko's unasked question, "That'll tell me where you are for a while. Just precaution measures for what we are gonna do."

Kuroko was puzzled and intrigued, "Are you sure?" after the question Kagami's huge hand gripped his head, "Ouch, please stop."

Kagami stopped making pressure but left the hand on top of Kuroko's head, "I'm gonna do what I wanna do, got a problem with that?"

Kuroko tried to move the hand away from him but it was futile, "No, please take my deepest apologies."

Was he joking again or what? Kagami thought, "Good. Now, follow me."

Even though he said that, his hand had just passed from Kuroko's head to his arm, Kagami pulled Kuroko along until they were in a big area. Kagami made a command and the side of the ship changed, showing the outside through its wall.

"What do you think?" Kagami asked, releasing Kuroko's arm. He enjoyed the clear amazement of the shorter male.

"Are you truly taking me outside?" Kuroko asked in disbelief turning around to Kagami.

Kagami wasn't expecting such expression. It was enough to make him pause and think of his answer. Something was growing inside him, he wasn't sure what or why but he didn't care. Something was also telling him that it was okay, that it had been the same way forever. It was something he hadn't listened for a long time, it was coming back to him.

"Oi, why the fuck isn't the shrimp in the room you call cell?"

Kagami and Kuroko turned around at the deep voice. A blur of blue leaped towards Kagami at full speed. He was slammed with such force against the wall of the ship that Kuroko could swear the whole ship shook by the impact. Kuroko was unaware of the fierce battle that happened in less than a minute. Kagami was surprised by the attack but he knew who was attacking him. He knew him very well.

Knowing in which the direction the attack was likely to come from he raised his left arm to block the deadly blow. As expected a blade pierced its way through the length of Kagami's arm until the tip of the blade buried into the skin of his chest. Kagami, however, couldn't prevent a second attack where a second blade grazed his right shoulder. The momentum of the impact unbalanced his stance enough to slam him against the wall.

As soon as he was ready to counterattack, the intruder backed away, "I can't play with you today. I came just to pick up a thing."

Seconds after he finished talking Kagami swayed to the side, blood was gushing from the wounds, "Aomine, you!" Kagami growled with hate, "What the fuck did you-!" his legs were giving up.

"As expected, even this can't kill you… yet." A green liquid dripped from one of his blades.

During the whole time, Kuroko was frozen stiff, but as he saw Kagami slide down to the floor his body moved to his side. What was he supposed to do? "Kagami…" he was startled by the pathetic tone of his own voice. He felt awful, never in his life had he felt powerless, but he knew there was nothing he could do and he hated it.

Kagami was snapped to reality, finally realizing again that he wasn't alone in the room with Aomine and that Kuroko was there. He glanced at Kuroko's direction widening his eyes in realization. With a feral growl he rose from the floor taking a step forward, blocking Kuroko behind him with his body.

"I'll fuckin' rip your head off!"

Aomine raised an eyebrow, "How the hell are you still standing?" he smiled madly afterwards, "You're a fucking monster, you know that?"

Kagami gave him a dirty look, his mind was trying to think of what to do. It was obvious that the security system of the ship had been hacked. It meant that his only hope was that someone would come to help them. So, his only course of action was to stall somehow. Despite knowing he wasn't in conditions to fight properly, he was ready to do anything.

"Anyway," Aomine said, grin suddenly gone, his previous joyful demeanor seemed as if it had never happened, a grim expression replacing it, he pulled out a gun-like device pointing it not at Kagami but at Kuroko.

Aomine fired without a second thought.

•To Be Continued•

I could have uploaded this chapter days ago, but I was waiting for some responses to some requests for help I sent before… but no one has replied *sad*. Someone out here reading this would like to be my beta? Pretty please?

On other matters though~! Ufufufu, Aomine and Kagami knew each other… Kagami's past is going to be so… D: !

Tell me if I'm going too fast… But there's so much I want to write about! There's so much things to get on to… And because of that I feel like I don't write it carefully enough *sobs*. But when you think about it my free time is almost inexistent.

I'll manage somehow…yeah, I will believe in that!

Also, the new chapters of the manga… OMG so good! And the second season of the anime is just around the corner!

Have a nice day, see you next time and drop a review please :3!


End file.
